1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to desk apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved desk apparatus wherein the same is arranged for use as a desk or easel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Desk structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art. Desk structure is selectively utilized for proper mounting of a desk plate relative to a user thereof. Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,589 to Vega wherein a reading desk formed as a transparent desk plate is fixedly mounted to upper terminal ends of support legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,559 to Grow, et al. sets forth a drafting table, wherein the table is hingedly and vertically mounted relative to an underlying support.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved desk apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in proper mounting and orientation of a supporting desk plate relative to a user thereof in a selective manner and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.